1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier as a receptacle for an IC package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been developed a number of carriers of this type, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,435,724, 3,652,974 and 3,529,277, for example.
In case where an IC package as being held within a carrier is subjected to connection with an IC socket, it is required to have almost all portion thereof brought to an exposed state. That is to say, the IC package is pinched only at its extremities, e.g. its corner edges, in a receiving section of the carrier by stopper means such as stopping claws and has its remaining portion brought to an unsupported state. Since such conventional carrier is integrally molded, stopper claws of the carrier interrupt the attachment or detachment of the IC package and are required to be opened with a jig or the like tool in the attachment of the IC package. Thus, such conventional carrier is not easy to operate. Further, the stopper claws are apt to be broken at their base portions during repeated use of the carrier. Therefore, there is now an increased demand for carriers susceptible of easy attachment and detachment of an IC package and, after the IC package has been accommodated therein, capable of reliably pinching the IC package.